ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Showdown at the 51 Corral
Story Ryder, Ester and Kevin are riding away from SWAT agents, which open fire at them. Ryder slows down, bullets bouncing off the Tenn-Speed. He pulls up next to the SWAT agents, who were in in jeeps. Ryder: Hey guys! Love your jeeps. Don’t like the guns, though. Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Bullfrag. He extends his tongue, which grabs a machine gun, tearing it from the SWAT agent’s arms. He tosses it away, knocking a gun out of another agent’s hand. Bullfrag presses a button on the Tenn-Speed. Tenn-Speed: Auto-pilot engaged. Bullfrag: I really need to get the voice recognition working. The jeeps pull up, SWAT agents going to punch Bullfrag. Bullfrag does a handstand on the Tenn-Speed, swinging his legs to kick them away, them tumbling through the sand as they fall out. Bullfrag dismounts and lands standing on the seat, punching and kicking at the agents. Another jeep chases Ester and Kevin. Kevin absorbs the paint, taking no damage from the bullets. Bullets bounce off Ester’s rubber body, her face looking irritated as a bullet pushes through it, then recoils back. Kevin: These guys are persistent! Ester: I told Ryder that we drove too close to Area 51. The SACT is still trying to throw us back in there. Suddenly, the engines of their bikes stall, as they stutter to a stop. Kevin tries a bunch of commands, but nothing works. Kevin: What? Bullfrag and the SWAT jeeps approach the stopped bikes, Bullfrag confused. The jeeps pull away. Bullfrag: What’s wrong? Running from a fight?! The engine of the Tenn-Speed stalls, as the engine dies down. He rolls to a stop, stopping right next to Ester and Kevin. Bullfrag: Uh, hey guys. Kevin: Impossible. Who could shut down all of our bikes remotely? Cooper: That’d be me. The group looks up, as a jeep pulls up, one of the SWAT agents removing his mask. It was Cooper, who dismounts the jeep. Bullfrag: You’ve been saving that power for a rainy day. Cooper: And the SACT has one. You guys are coming with us. Ester: Says who? Another jeep pulls up, with Steel in the front seat. Everyone is stunned, as Bullfrag reverts. Ryder: Steel? Steel: These are orders from the Plumbers. Call in Morty. We need all hands on deck for this one. End Scene Cooper and Steel lead Ryder, Ester, Kevin and Morty through Area 51. Ryder has his hand over the Omnitrix, as Kevin’s gripping a piece of metal in his hand. Kevin: Wow. I’m actually here. I don’t like it one bit. Ester: I have no desire to be here again. Are we prepared to get out of here? Morty: (Snorts) Ryder: I can get to the Rustbucket easy enough. The rest of it may be iffy. Steel: You try to escape, you’re turning your back on direct orders. It’s easier to just soldier on. Ryder: What are you doing here anyway? Cooper: Lieutenant Steel is our liaison with the Plumbers to ensure safety against a coming threat. Ryder: What threat? Steel: That’s need to know. I’ve been told not to tell you. Ester: And you follow orders to the letter. Steel: Not always. I left here, didn’t I? They arrive in a monitor room, where Colonel Rozum was looking at a screen, as a SWAT agent was watching it. Rozum notices their arrival, as Cooper and Steel salute to him. There is tension between the two. Rozum: Lieutenant. Steel: Colonel. Ryder: World famous super hero. Oh, wait. That’s me. How’s it feel that that’s out and you still can’t catch me? Rozum: I think I’ve got you right where I want you. Kevin: If you wanted us in a cage like those guys, (He points at the monitors, which showed several prisoners.) We’d be there already. What do you want? Rozum: A temporary truce. You are familiar with the one named Psyphon, correct? Ryder: Is that a joke? We broke in together last time. Kevin: He said he wanted to destroy you guys. Rozum: And now he’s coming. An army of mercenaries and any other aliens he could scrounge up. Ryder: You captured most of his crew. He’s gunning for revenge. Rozum: He knows our facility. Your job is to ensure that his forces don’t get in. Ester gasps, as she takes off running. A guard reaches for her, as she swats him out of the way. Rozum: What in tarnation? Ryder looks at the monitor, where she was looking. He spots it, his eyes widening. He slaps down the Omnitrix swiftly, then dashes off as XLR8. He catches up to Ester, lifting her off her feet. Ester: What are you? XLR8: Getting us there faster! XLR8 tears through the base, the alarms blaring. They make it down to the prison level, passing Bug-Lite, Tummyhead, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk, Solid Plugg, Trumbipulor, Psyphon's Thug, Sunder and others. They go past a room a generator room, where Spark Plug is being drained of energy. They stop in front of cells with several Kraaho in them, Ester in horror. Ester: My people! This, they have gone too far. XLR8: We’ll get them out. Ester: How? If Steel is working for Rozum, that means he has no intention of freeing them. Do the Plumbers know about this? XLR8: They will soon enough. Voice: Hey! Ester! Ester turns, and runs down the hall after the sound of the voice. XLR8 turns, as guards approach, pointing their weapons at him. XLR8: Too easy! Ester makes it to a cell at the end of the row, where Alan was inside, banging on the energy wall. Ester: Alan! Alan: Boy, am I glad to see you! Get me out! Ester: Hold on! XLR8 appears next to her, passing her a key card. Ester smiles, as she takes it, unlocking the cell. Alan runs out, raising his arms in the air. Alan: Alright! What’s the escape plan? XLR8: We don’t have one. Alan: What?! Rozum: Just what are you doing?! Rozum, Steel, and Cooper arrive, while Kevin and Morty are surrounded by several guards. Kevin spots the Kraaho, as he looks concerned. Kevin: Oh boy. Ester: You captured my people! And my friend! Alan: That’s right, losers! I’m free! Rozum: Not likely. Get him back in. Cooper approaches with two other guards, as XLR8 and Ester get ready to fight. Cooper: Please don’t. We’re all on the same side. Ester: Yeah. Not buying it. Steel: Do I need to get Brago on the line and have him order you to cooperate? XLR8: Go for it. But you know this is wrong. Now, I’ll make a deal, Rozum. You let Alan go, along with the Kraaho. If you do, we’ll listen. For now. Refuse, and we’re leaving this base. Rozum: And leaving your friends hostage? XLR8: I’ll go, and come back once Alan’s safe. And I’ll assist Psyphon. Steel: That’ll end your career as a Plumber. Kevin: Pfft! As if he cares about that. Rozum: (Groans) Fine! The Kraaho stay until after the battle! Guards! Take that one and toss him out! Alan: I can walk. Two guards walk up and grab him by the arms, dragging him away. Alan: Let go! Ester! Ester: It’ll be fine! We’ll catch up with you later! Rozum: I’ve done my part. Now fall in line. XLR8 reverts. Ryder: Yeah, yeah. End Scene Approaching Area 51 is a large army, led by Psyphon. They all march dysfunctionally. Following directly behind Psyphon is Bubble Helmet, Fistina, Liam and Thunderpig. In the army is Sixsix, Sevenseven, Eighteight, Ssserpent, Kraab, Goyle, Porcupine and Gator Boy. Fistrick and Corvo are there, along with Argit, Simian, Technorg, the Vreedle Brothers and Jorgen Von Strangle. Psyphon: Soon, my friends. We will destroy the SACT. And with all those brothers with us, the Earth will be our for the plundering. Seebik: Oy, Psyphon! Psyphon turns, as Seebik drags Alan over, who was in Pyronite form. Alan: Let me go! Psyphon: Well, another mercenary to join my army? Alan: I’m not a mercenary! I just got out of that joint! Psyphon: Got out? How? Alan: Ryder and Ester let me out. Said there was a big battle. And, there were other Kraaho in there too! Seebik: The main reason I agreed to this expedition. Psyphon: Where’s Ryder now? Alan: In the base. Siding with them. Though he agrees with our reasoning. Psyphon: So that’s his answer, huh? Very well. Would you be interested in getting revenge on them? I’m sure you did nothing wrong to requisite that imprisonment. Alan: I really didn’t! But, would I have to face Ester? Seebik: Perhaps you being on our side will convince her to come to her senses. Follow the Kraaho way. Alan: Well, alright. Psyphon’s forces march forward, approaching the base. Ryder walks out from Area 51, the perimeter of the base surrounded with SWAT agents. Ester and Cooper are positioned to watch, while Kevin and Steel was assisting in a different section. Cooper: Where’s Morty? Ester: Getting something from the Rustbucket. Ryder thinks we’ve got something that can end this. Psyphon signals to his forces to stop, as Ryder approaches. Ryder: Just back off, Psyphon. Surely there are better alternatives than this. Psyphon: You’re a Plumber. You should agree that we should free all the prisoners. Ryder: But, it shouldn’t involve a bloodbath here. Let us take it through the proper channels, and we can get this figured out. Psyphon: I’m not the most upstanding citizen, if you get my meaning. I can’t approach the Plumbers without getting arrested myself. So the point is moot. I’ll make this simple. Let us in. Ryder: No. Psyphon: Fine. Time for our secret weapon. A whinny occurs, as Epona walks forward. Grey pulls on the reins, bringing her to a stop. Ryder: Grey?! Grey: Here I thought you were on the right side. Ryder: I’m on the side of the law. Grey: Your job is getting in the way of your vision. I told you to do what’s right. And we both know who’s in the right here. Ryder: We do. Psyphon: If you’re ready. Grey: Right. Nothing personal, kid. (He pulls out the Electronizer.) But I’m in the right today. Grey activates the Electronizer, as the swarm of Nosedeenians fly out, circling overhead as they approach Area 51. Ryder groans, as he slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Buzzshock. He flies into the air, into the circle of Nosedeenians. They all fire electricity at him, Buzzshock absorbing it. Psyphon: Attack! The crowd cheers, as the forces charge forward. Sixsix, Sevenseven and Eighteight fly into the air, firing missiles at the base, which are shot down. Goyle, Fistrick, Jorgen and Technorg lead the charge, as Steel and Kevin lead a strike force onto the field, Kevin absorbing metal. Technorg swings his mace hand at Steel, who catches it and throws Technorg. Goyle goes to attack Steel, him dodging. Cooper: Fire! The SWAT agents open fire, as Seebik appears, being grabbed and pulled on both sides by Thunderpig and Fistina. He forms a shield to take the bullets, as Bubble Helmet pulls out his staffs, firing shots. Ssserpent, Liam, Kraab, Porcupine and Gator Boy charge go forward, Argit and Simian lagging behind. Argit: Why am I even doing this anyway?! Alan rides on a rock, joining the Sotoraggians in the air. Ester spots him, confused. Ester: Why is he? Cooper: Looks like Rozum was right to keep him locked up. Ester: Don’t say that! I’ll get him out of there! Ester hops over the wall, charging onto the field. Cooper reaches to stop her, but misses. He sighs afterwards. Cooper: Well, perhaps I should get out there soon. Kevin kicks Liam away, as Gator Boy goes to hammer at him. Kevin dodges, as Porcupine comes at him. Kevin punches Porcupine away, as Ssserpent comes at him. Steel grabs Ssserpent from behind, tossing him away. The two then charge, Steel punching Thunderpig and Kevin punching Fistina, causing Seebik to snap back into position. Seebik lands spinning and stretching his arms, knocking them away. Kraab fires lasers at Kevin, forcing him back. Seebik: Psyphon! Let’s do it already! Cooper’s eyes glow turquoise, as a cannon forms over his arm. He fires sonic blasts, distorting the Sotoraggians. He hits Alan’s boulder, as he drops from the sky. Ester jumps and catches him, pinning him to the ground. Ester: What are you doing?! Alan: These guys through me in there for months! I think I deserve some retribution! SWAT agents shoot from the wall, as their weapons are being destroyed one by one. Grey is sitting on Epona, firing shots from his Citrakayah Revolver. He looks up to the sky, seeing his Nosedeenians slowing down, looking tired and drained. Grey: Should’ve expected that from him. I think that’s enough. Grey holds up his Electronizer, and presses the button, a suction feature occurring. The Nosedeenians all tune in to its signal, flying over. They return to the Electronizer, as Buzzshock releases a powerful burst of electricity down onto the field. The army is scattered, as Buzzshock lands, reverting. Ryder: That took a lot out of them. Psyphon fires a laser into the ground, catching Ryder’s attention. The ground shakes, it concentrated around where Ester and Alan are. Ryder runs in that direction, slapping down the Omnitrix. Ester and Alan struggle to keep on their feet, as Vulkanus’ Crabdozer breaks out of the sand, going to bite at Alan. Elaskimo comes and pushes the two out of the way, as he stretches his arm backwards, coiling it. He pulls it forward, the arm unscrewing, slamming hard into Crabdozer. Its entire body is launched out of the ground, Vulkanus barely holding on. Vulkanus: When he’d get so strong?! Seebik: He can turn into a Kraaho. Now things are getting interesting! Psyphon: Grey! You said you’d keep him busy! Grey: And I did. He’s your problem now. Hiya! He spurs Epona, who neighs to the sky. She then dashes off, disappearing. Psyphon: He, he didn’t do anything. Argit: I’m out of here too. If the gunslinger Grey is leaving, so am I. Argit sneaks away, Simian close behind him. Elaskimo charges Seebik, who catches his attack with ease, tossing him into the battlefield. Elaskimo lands, as he spins, stretching his leg like a whip, swiping Thunderpig, Technorg and the Vreedle Brothers off their feet, hitting the ground. Ester takes the fight to Seebik, as Elaskimo tries to get back to him. Crabdozer gets in his way, growling. Vulkanus: Time for a little snack! Elaskimo jumps to dodge Crabdozer’s horn, running up its back, stretching his arm at Vulkanus. Vulkanus catches it, pulling Elaskimo in, who goes for a stomp. Alan backs away, as Crabdozer gives chase to him, Ester running to keep up. Seebik wraps his arm around her abdomen, whipping her up and slamming her into Sevenseven in the air. He lets go, Ester struggling to hang on. Sevenseven tries to shake her off, when she jumps, stretching her legs down. Ssserpent goes to bite her leg, when Kevin punches him away. Ester lands, Kevin panting. Kevin: Where’s Morty already?! We need to end this. Ester: I’m sure he’s moving as fast as he can. Crabdozer spins, as Elaskimo jumps off, reverting. Ryder looks upset, as Gator Boy comes at him. Ryder rolls and dodges, taking off running. Suddenly, the Rustbucket appears overhead, firing lasers down at the battlefield. The SWAT agents on the field retreat, while the ones at the perimeter prepare to fire. Rozum: Stand down. That one’s ours. Morty is smiling in the cockpit, as he rains down lasers on the field. The villains scatter, many running off. Seebik stretches and pulls himself onto the Crabdozer. Seebik: Get us out of here! We’ve lost! Vulkanus: You don’t have to tell me twice! Vulkanus spurs Crabdozer, which runs off. Ryder, Ester and Kevin look up to the Rustbucket. Ryder: (Chuckles) Always wants to fight. Kevin, you know where it is? Kevin: Yeah. Ryder: Ester, get Kevin up there, then bring it back with you. I’ll keep Psyphon in place. Psyphon is yelling frantically, as the Sotoraggians fly off. Fistrick and Carve stumble off, as Kraab, Goyle and Jorgen go to do the same. Psyphon: GET BACK HERE! YOU SELL SWORD COWARDS! The shots from the Rustbucket keep Liam, Fistna, Bubble Helmet, Thunderpig, Ssserpent, Porcupine, Gator Boy, Technorg and the Vreedle Brothers in place, as Steel and Alan surround them. Alan shoots fire, creating a ring of fire to keep them in place. Psyphon fires lasers from his wrist blasters, at them, attempting to disperse them. A ring of fire forms around Psyphon, obscuring his vision. Psyphon: What?! Heatblast lands inside the ring, smirking. Heatblast charges at Psyphon, throwing a fist. Psyphon blasts Heatblast with laser vision, knocking him back. Psyphon: What’s the matter? Resorting to cheap tricks, are you? Heatblast: Hey, it’s got you trapped, doesn’t it? Psyphon: Not really. Psyphon flies into the air, flying out of the fire. Ester comes down from above, stomping down and pinning him to the ground. Ester: Got you! Psyphon: You think this is over?! This won’t end until Area 51 is ripped out of the ground! Heatblast: I agree, but it won’t happen today. Ester pulls out a Null Void Projector, Psyphon’s smug expression turning to fear. Ester fires it into the sky, as a Null Void Portal opens. Heatblast grabs Psyphon, and blasts him with fire, launching him into the portal. He screams, as the portal closes, him disappearing. Heatblast: That’s that. Heatblast reverts. Ryder: Morty! Get us out of here! The Rustbucket lands, as the hatch opens. Ryder and Ester head there, as do Steel and Alan. Steel: Mind dropping us off at headquarters? Ryder: Us? Alan: Steel convinced me to join the Plumbers. Gets me out of here, anyway. Ester: Oh! I’m so glad! Great decision! Cooper: Ryder! Ryder turns, seeing Cooper approaching. He stops, looking confused. Ryder: Next time we meet, we’re enemies. And I’ll do what Psyphon couldn’t. Also, if we don’t get word in three days that the Kraaho are freed, we’ll be back. With a lot of firepower. Cooper: I suspected as much. But know this, I am not your enemy. The Esoterica are. Ryder: Esoterica? Cooper: I shouldn’t have said it, but we need you to fight them. Ryder: I’m sure I can handle them without you. Ryder walks after the others, as the hatch closes. The Rustbucket takes off, leaving Cooper alone on the field. SWAT agents take Liam, Fistna, Bubble Helmet, Thunderpig, Ssserpent, Porcupine, Gator Boy, Technorg and the Vreedle Brothers away, being their prisoners of war. Cooper: Rozum doesn’t seem to get it either. This grudge has to end. Characters * Ryder * Ester * Kevin * Morty * Lt. Steel * Cooper * Colonel Rozum * SWAT agents Neutral * Grey * Epona * Nosedeenians * Alan * Argit * Simian Cameo Characters * Bug-Lite * Tummyhead * Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk * Solid Plugg * Trumbipulor * Psyphon's Thug * Sunder * Spark Plug * Kraaho Villains * Psyphon * Seebik * Vulkanus * Bubble Helmet * Fistina * Liam * Thunderpig * Sixsix * Sevenseven * Eighteight * Ssserpent * Kraab * Goyle * Porcupine * Gator Boy * Fistrick * Corvo * Technorg * Vreedle Brothers * Octagon Vreedle * Rhomboid Vreedle * Jorgen Von Strangle Aliens Used * Bullfrag * XLR8 * Buzzshock * Elaskimo * Heatblast Trivia * This episode is named after the "Showdown at the OK Coral," the major showdown of Sheriff Wyatt Earp. * Psyphon's army consists of many villains to appear before, many of them having recently broken out of the Null Void. * All the villains from No Honor Among Bros (Ryder 10) appeared. * Seebik's major involvement is due to wanting to rescue his people. * Cooper reveals his technopathic powers to Ryder and the others. * This episode increases tension between Ryder and Rozum, where Ryder almost left the Plumbers to stop him. * Psyphon almost took Area 51. * All the bounty hunters that attacked Ryder in Season 1 all fight for Psyphon. * The Forever Seer is at Area 51 at this time. However, she got her own private, comfy room instead of a cell, which is why she didn't appear. Category:Episodes Category:Ryder 10 Category:Ryder 10: SACT Arc Category:Ryder 10: Area 51 Arc Category:Ryder 10: Grey Arc Category:Ryder 10: Diagon Arc Category:Ryder 10: Kraaho Arc